deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Nightwing
Richard "Dick" Grayson, AKA Nightwing, is a superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 99th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Nightwing VS Daredevil, where he fought against Daredevil from Marvel Comics. He was portrayed by Danny Shepherd. History As a boy, Dick Grayson was a trapeze performer along with his parents as the "Flying Graysons". However, he tragically lost his parents when a gangster sabotaged his parents' trapeze wires, and they died. Now an orphan, Dick was adopted by Bruce Wayne, and when he learned that the latter was Batman, he became Robin, the Boy Wonder, and sidekick to Batman. As Dick grew older, he started to resent the title of the Boy Wonder, and eventually parted ways with Bruce. Traveling to Bludhaven, Dick became his own superhero, Nightwing, and became the protector of that city, while occasionally coming back to Gotham to support Batman. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Richard "Dick" Grayson * Height: 5'10" | 178 cm * Weight: 175 lbs. | 79.4 kg * Age: 22 * Batman's original Robin * Former agent of Spyral * Led the Teen Titans & Young Justice * Likes buckwheat pancakes & redheads Skills * Expert acrobat * Peak human physique * Mastered over 10 martial arts ** Aikido, Capoeira, Judo, Ninjitsu, etc. * Detective Training * Escapology expert * Stealth mastery * Firearms expertise * Computer hacking Equipment * Triple-weave Kevlar suit ** Domino Mask *** GPS, thermal vision, electromagnetic wave scanner * 10,000-volt electric shock * Fire & electric resistant * Gauntlets ** Stores gadgets in compartments * Eskrima sticks ** 50,000-volt tasers. * Wing Dings * Gadgets ** Smoke pellets, grapple gun, lockpicks, wrist darts Feats * Dodged a gunshot at point-blank range * Punched through a brick wall * Survived a 140-foot fall * Patrolled for 96+ hours w/no sleep * Considered "the world's greatest acrobat" * Performed a 25-mile freefall * Defeated Ra's Al Ghul, Blockbuster, Jason Todd, and Deathstroke Death Battle Quotes *''Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots. Especially looking at the Prince of Darkness. But that case is part of an investigation I've been working. So why don't you hand it over, and I'll get out of your horns?'' *''Is that a no then?'' *''What the-'' *''What are you?'' *''Me too.'' *''Hah, See you in hell.'' Gallery Dick_Grayson_Robin_Prime_Earth_001.jpg|As Robin Escrima_sticks.jpg|Escrima Sticks Nightwing_Concept's_6.jpg|Arm Blades 66WingDingModel.png|Wing-Ding Batman_Dick_Grayson_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg|Dick Grayson as Batman vlcsnap-2019-06-26-13h05m41s519.png|Danny Shepherd as Nightwing Trivia * Nightwing and his opponent are the first live action combatants. * Prior to the episode, Danny Shepherd previously portrayed Dick Grayson in Ismahawk's Nightwing: The Series, a live-action Nightwing fan series. * Nightwing is the 14th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate, and with the next seven being Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. ** Nightwing is the 11th DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, and with the next five being Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. ** He is also the sixth Batman character to appear, after Batman, Deathstroke, The Joker, Bane and Batman Beyond. ** He is also the third Teen Titans character to appear, after Deathstroke and Raven. ** He is also the tenth DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate, and with the next six being Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. *** He is also the seventh DC character to win against a Marvel character, after Batman, The Flash, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond and Doctor Fate, and with the next four being Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam and Static. References *Nightwing on Wikipedia *Nightwing on the DC Database Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Male Category:Live Action Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Martial Artists Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Geniuses